I Never Stopped Loving You UsUk
by HitachiinElephant
Summary: Based off Kagmeh's video; link in the story. Alfred and Arthur have been friends since they were kids. Feelings grew, but neither were able to confess. It seems they will never get the chance when they are suddenly split up, but fate is on their side...


SO. MUCH. PROCRASTINATION. -flail-

Anywhos, I asked Kagmeh, one of my favorite you-tubers, if I could write a fanfic based off her video. The video can be found on youtube at /watch?v=44vb3YExq0A (I'm sure you know what to put before it.)

Kagmeh: I know this sucks. I just know it. -hides under a rock- I TRIED MY HARDEST, THOUGH.

* * *

Alfred was only a small child when he first met him. At first the boy seemed a bit intimidating, with his dark cloak and semi-stern look. His blond hair was all messy and looked like he was a bit of an outcast. But the younger boy's curiosity got the best of him, as always, and he had to get a closer look.

This closer look lead to their first conversation.

"What are you doing?" the strange boy asked, slightly stepping away from him. The blue-eyed boy was getting too close for comfort. "Wh-Who are you?"

The younger blond grinned. "My name's Alfred!" he answered with the biggest smile the cloaked boy ever saw. Jeeze, it brought pain to his cheeks just imagining himself smiling that widely. "I've never seen you before! What's your name?" He held his hands behind his back as he watched the new boy with enthusiastic curiosity.

The older one swallowed hard, a sudden shyness washing over him. "Um… A-Arthur… My name's Arthur."

Alfred would never forget the name of the boy. In fact, he would never forget him _period_. Arthur just had one of those faces he couldn't forget. And there was no way he could forget it since the two saw each other more and more as they got older until they were seeing each other every day. By then, they had become close friends with a strong bond.

But one day… One day, their bond was cut.

"He _what_?" Alfred exclaimed years after they first met, staring at the bushy-browed nation incredulously. He couldn't believe his ears.

Arthur nodded. "I'm serious, Alfred… He s-said 'Break all ties with that rebel and fight to keep him under British rule.' I… I have no power over my boss, Alfred. I have no other choice." He kept his gaze on the floor, not wanting to see the pain in his best friend's eyes. Not when his own feelings for the blue-eyed man had grown, blossoming into more of a slight crush.

It was pretty obvious he was crushing on the younger, too. But at least he knew Alfred liked him back in the same way. They never kept a secret from each other.

A few months ahead, at the end of the Revolutionary War, Alfred has met up with Arthur before he leaves for England. They couldn't be separated with their last memory together was one watching the other cry on the battlefield. Not when it was feeling like a fool, covered in mud and crying the pieces of your broken heart away in front of your best friend.

The two hid behind a large stack of crates as they talked. "Arthur," the younger blond said softly, staring into his emerald eyes. "Just so you know… I'm never going to forget you, okay? As long as you remember me, I'll remember you. So promise you'll never forget me."

The Englishman bit his lip, the white of his eyes still pink from the crying earlier, having burst into tears before getting ready to leave. "I… I won't forget…" He suddenly hugged the other tightly, burying his face in the free one's shoulder. "I-I hate that it has to end l-like this…!"

Alfred held him tightly and let a few of his own tears fall. "It's n-not ending, Artie… We'll meet a-again. I promise." He buried his nose into the other's hair, hiccupping slightly as he breathed in his scent one last time before Arthur was called to board the ship.

Alfred could only watch as he boarded the ship. He could only watch as it slowly left the harbor, heading back to England.

Many years passed after that. Alfred had become the United States of America, but still remembered the Brit clear as a bell. The memories stayed with him after all those years, including the time they went drinking together for the first time. He even had a few of the old toys they used to share when they were kids. Every time he looked at the toys, brought back the memories, or even had a glass of rum, he felt a piece of him break inside. Why did it hurt him so much?

Because he never got to tell Arthur he loved him.

Arthur, too, was in a similar situation. Though, instead of getting depressed thinking of Alfred, he was happy. The memories warmed his heart and brought a smile to his lips. He would remember when they got lost in the woods and Alfred was there to save the day, or the time the idiot got himself stuck crate and the Englishman had to pull him out. Those were good times. The only two things that made him frown was that he had to fight his best friend, and he never got to confess to him.

Today, Arthur decided to go out for a walk. He had been thinking too much about the Revolutionary War, and needed to clear his mind. So he pulled on his jacket and headed out, following a path through the woods.

After a while, something caught his eye. No. Some_one_. He stared at the person's back, knowing that back… He had seen that person before…

Suddenly, it hit him. "Alfred?"

The other turned around. Sure enough, it was Alfred. After so many years of being apart, they were finally together again for the first time.

"Arthur?" The blue-eyed nation stared for a moment, but then smiled warmly.

The Brit looked away and nervously scratched the back of his head. "I… I didn't forget you," he said softly, his voice a bit shaky as tears were slowly forming. "I know it must have seemed that way…" He swallowed hard. His heart was racing and his face was flushing. Words were suddenly hard to form. "Th-The truth is-"

He was then interrupted by soft lips over his own, instantly silencing him with shock and awe. Was… Was this really happening? Was he really being kissed by Alfred? Or did he die from something he ate earlier? Oh, it didn't matter. This felt too good to matter.

Arthur cautiously touched the other's cheek, leaning in a bit more before the younger blond pulled away with a smile.

"I love you, Arthur," Alfred said softly, pressing their foreheads together.

Emerald eyes glistened with happiness. "I love you, too, Alfred," he hummed before leaning up to kiss him again.

* * *

Yup. That's what I did...

To me, it seems kinda short, but I don't know... I might revise this if Kagmeh doesn't like it that much.

Read and Review?

And give credit to Kagmeh!


End file.
